Letter to Rose
by Something diffrent from now
Summary: Scorpius writes a letter to Rose where he tells their story. Their first date, first kiss, propousal and... I'm not good at writing summaries! A little tragic.


Dear Rose,

I have been looking at few photos we took just a month away or so. In all the photos you are smiling. That sure was a wonderfull day. The best of my life. Well that was because I propoused and you said yes. I would relive that day over and over and over again and never, never get bored. As I am writing this letter I am sitting on the bench were I asked you to marry me the same where we shared our very first kiss.

We ate a lot of ice cream that day. I can't help but remember how much We both love ice cream. That cold cream... Who can resist it?! No one if you ask me.

Chocolate is your favourite flavour while pistacchio is mine, you always joke how I was born to be a Slytherin.

Why am I telling you things you already know? Boring you with bad written memories? Well a reason is to remember and never forget, because remembering is really important Rose.

But I also wanted to thank you in this letter Rose, thank you for always being there, never judging me for who my family was, taking me for who I was, who I am and thank you for smiling, because there is nothing better than your smile if not you In person.

Remember the first time we met? It was on the Hogwarts train, in one of the simple compartments, our very firat day of our very first year, I was sitting alone with my fear of being judged for my family, when you came in with your bushy red hair and Albus with his gigantic fear of being sorted in Slytherin which was what happened. I thought that you were quite strange, it was a mistery to me how you could be so confident, but maybe this was a pro as you know, I was and am a shy person. And then there was Albus that kind of led us toghether in the begining, being best friend with both.

I talked to Al this morning. He is pretty sad. You made a lot of people sad Rose, me Among them. You know?

This night I dreamed of our seventh grade, my very favourite if I have to say. It was winter and we were having a snow fight, I would love to live in my dreams and never wake up, but that my Rose is impossible.

I am supprised how much I am composed in this letter, seeing as I have done nothing but crying and living in misery in these past days. It is strange to be now outdoors and see that the world hasn't gone completly black, the flowers are pretty, the people chat friendly, the couples kiss, the birds hum and the sun shines in the sky.

Sometimes I think what would've happened if just one thing, one tiny detail, was diffrent

If only your grandad wasn't feeling sick, if only we didn't have to go to muggle London, if only the customer hadn't arrived late at work making us wait in front of the farmacy, if only that driver had seen you on the street, if only that traffic light would've stayed green just for a little bit more, if only I, would have shouted before, been more concentrated and apparated to St Mungo even without a wand. The you would still be here. With me. Talking, walking, arguing, laughing, smiling, breathing. Planing our wedding, our future, because there was a future.

And sometimes I think of all those things we won't be able to do together.

We will never visit Italy. We will never see the Everest. We will never fight for animal rights. We will never prank James and Fred II. We will never de-gnome the garden. We will never plan our wedding. We will never be the parents of our children. We will never argue. We will never laugh together. We will never try out for that job at the ministry. We will never get married. We will never kiss again.

I will be left missing you. You are gone. No coming back. You will never breath air and will never see the world again.

You were here, you were great, you were Rose. _My_ Rose. My precious Rose. Where are you? What are you doing? What are you thinking? Are you happy? Will you ever be? Are you even somewhere? So many questions and maybe there is only one response.

You are dead. Maybe I'll die too. But that doesn't matter. Because life doesn't die.

* * *

**Okay, so this story was short, but I really didn't know how to make it longer! If anyone has an advice make sure to tell.**

**Bye!**


End file.
